Sunrise of Flutes
by Alia Zanetsu
Summary: Tseng et Sephiroth vivent une relation pour le moins tumultueuse. Une mission va venir chambouler leurs petites habitudes... Yaoi, SM, deathfic.


**Auteur :** Alia Zanetsu  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Les personnages appartiennent à SquareEnix, je ne gagne pas d'argent en publiant des fics, gnagnagna….  
><strong>Remerciements :<strong> x-DDM-th-x, quii a gentiment bétalu cette fic super rapidement. Du coup, vous pouvez l'avoir ENCORE plus rapidement !

* * *

><p><em><span>Sunrise of flutes<span>_

* * *

><p>Ses jambes tiraient presque autant que ses bras. Ses épaules le faisaient souffrir, ses doigts grésillaient à cause de la corde qui maintenait ses poignets attachés aux pieds du lit. Masamune, glissée sous ses genoux, maintenait ses jambes largement écartées, retenue par deux cordes à la tête du lit.<p>

L'homme entre ses jambes se cambra alors que l'orgasme les submergeait tous les deux, figeant l'instant, jusqu'à ce qu'ils retombent sur le lit, épuisés.

Sephiroth posa son front contre la jambe de son captif, reprenant son souffle un instant, les yeux plongés dans ceux de son amant. Puis il se pencha, retirant le bâillon de restriction qui lui bloquait la mâchoire, avant de désencrasser leurs corps.

Tseng toussa, remuant la mâchoire endolorie, alors que l'argenté se penchait pour lui essuyer la joue, humide de salive.  
>Puis il lui détacha les jambes et les bras, et l'utaien se déplia, jusqu'à se redresser, l'air légèrement hagard.<p>

Le général attrapa le bracelet qui traînait sur la table de nuit, contenant une unique matéria de soin, et passa la main sur la marque violacée qui ornait les côtes de son amant. Puis il s'occupa des poignets, des genoux, terminant sur le visage et détailla le brun, vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien oublié…

"- Tu restes dormir ?" Demanda Tseng, une note d'espoir dans la voix.  
>Sephiroth eut un soupir exaspéré.<br>"- On en a déjà discuté, Tseng. On peut pas risquer nos carrières avec ça…"

Pour effacer l'éclair blessé qu'il vit passer dans ses yeux d'ambre, Sephiroth se pencha, embrassant son amant, et se redressa.

" - J'y vais."  
>Le brun hocha la tête, se relevant avec difficulté pour l'accompagner à la porte, l'embrassant une dernière fois…<br>"- Dors bien." murmura Sephiroth, serrant la main fine de Tseng.

oO°Oo

"- Yo, Tseng, ça va ? T'as l'air d'un zombie ! "

Le roux se pencha sur lui, le faisant sursauter et rougir comme un collégien. Il se frotta les yeux, regardant sa montre. 10h30, il s'était endormi sur un dossier à peine après être arrivé au travail…

" - Reno, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
>- Le boss te cherche. Une mission pour toi."<p>

Tseng détestait devoir retrouver Veld alors qu'il venait de passer la nuit - ou presque - avec Sephiroth. Il n'aimait pas le regard inquisiteur du châtain, et baissa les yeux devant leur chef.

Veld haussa un sourcil, et écarta le col de chemise du brun.

"- Tu es blessé ?"

Tseng rougit, bégayant une excuse, et s'écarta un peu.

Le directeur des recherches administratives soupira, secouant la tête. Il préférait l'époque où Tseng était une jeune recrue. Ils étaient beaucoup plus proches, et l'utaien n'avait pas autant de secrets pour lui…

"- Tseng, ce n'est pas la première fois que…  
>- Je ne pense pas que ce soit pour me faire la morale que tu m'aies appelé ?"<p>

Encore un soupir, et Veld retourna derrière son bureau, le visage ferme.

"- Tu as une mission, avec le SOLDAT. Des négociations avec un groupe de terroristes du Village Ossement. Ils ont demandé à parler uniquement au général Sephiroth, tu l'accompagneras et assureras sa sécurité. Tous les détails sont consignés dans ce dossier, n'hésite pas à demander."

Veld lui tendit un dossier avec un regard polaire, avant de se repencher sur son dossier, faisant clairement sentir au plus jeune que l'entretien était terminé.  
>Sans rien dire, Tseng sortit du bureau, se laissant glisser contre le mur jusqu'à être assis à terre.<br>Il était encore endolori de la veille, et se brouiller avec Veld était la dernière chose qu'il voulait. A chaque fois qu'il faisait le point, il se rendait compte que sa relation avec Sephiroth, datant de quelques mois à peine, le minait, mais pourtant il l'avait dans la peau, viscéralement.

Passant la main dans son cou, il se lança distraitement un sort de soin, maudissant sa queue de cheval qui le laissait trop à découvert.

Il se laissa un instant de répit, fixant la porte de Veld, avant de se redresser sans bruit en grimaçant. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il était heureux ou stressé de partir en mission avec Sephiroth…

oO°Oo

Déjà 10 heures qu'ils chevauchaient dans le froid. Si la mission avait pu lui paraître attrayante, le fait que la Shinra les débarque au bord du continent glacé avec deux chocobos l'avait tout de suite fait déchanter. Ils arriveraient au village le lendemain soir, mais il avait du mal à imaginer la nuit qu'ils allaient passer… Il jeta un regard nerveux au général, mais celui-ci avait les yeux perdus vers le cratère nord, totalement absent. Le coucher du soleil avait donné aux montagnes des airs ensanglantés, mais les dernières lueurs du jour les coloraient d'un violet pâle irréel…

"- Il va bientôt faire nuit…"

Sephiroth s'arracha à sa contemplation avec un sursaut, preuve de sa fatigue, et hocha la tête.

"- Là bas, au couvert des arbres."

Tseng avait redouté ce moment, mais préférait encore ça à s'égarer dans le décor glacial. Ils installèrent rapidement le campement, utilisant les chocobos comme dossiers confortables et chaleureux, et ils passèrent la soirée à discuter de la mission. Finalement, c'était rassurant de voir qu'ils pouvaient encore parler "comme avant"…

"- On devrait dormir, demain on se lève tôt !" décréta Sephiroth, s'étirant avant de tapoter affectueusement son chocobo endormi.

Le volatile poussa un petit "kewa" en réponse, avant d'ébouriffer ses plumes pour compenser l'absence de l'argenté. Sephiroth lui tendit la main, l'invitant à venir sous la tente… Tseng sentit son cœur accélérer, et même s'il l'avait vu nu des dizaines de fois, il rougit lorsque le général se dénuda, enfilant un simple T-shirt pour la nuit. Le brun lui tourna le dos, gêné comme jamais… Habituellement, s'ils devaient être nus, Sephiroth lui arrachait à moitié ses vêtements, prenant plaisir à lui griffer les côtes… Tseng secoua la tête, tournant le dos à l'argenter pour se déshabiller avant de se glisser sans son édredon. Comme s'il allait trouver le sommeil… Sephiroth, lui, ne semblait pas avoir de problème, vu sa respiration régulière… L'utaien laissa échapper un soupir, se retournant face au général pour, au moins, profiter de ses traits endormis à la vague lumière ambiante…

Deux yeux verts le fixaient, luminescents, et Sephiroth remua.

"- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? Il fait trop froid ?"

Tseng se sentit rougir. Il n'avait pas particulièrement froid, mais hocha la tête, avant de se rappeler que l'autre ne pouvait pas forcément le distinguer…

"- Viens alors." Le détrompa Sephiroth.  
>"- On va être trop serrés."<p>

Un rire amusé secoua le général, qui rapprocha son duvet, ouvrant sans vergogne les fermetures éclair…

"- Ce sont des convertibles."

En réajustant les fermetures, ils avaient un duvet deux places. Soudain, la proximité du corps de l'argenté fit paniquer l'utaien.

"- Je… je vais te gêner…  
>- Tu voulais qu'on dorme ensemble, non ? Alors profites-en. Personne ne peut nous déranger..."<p>

Tseng se sentit attiré dans les bras du général, entouré de chaleur… L'odeur de Sephiroth remplissait ses narines, plus proche que jamais, la main qui lui caressait paresseusement le dos… Le général l'excitait plus que jamais. Tseng se figea, craignant la réaction de son amant lorsqu'il le découvrirait - et vu la position, ce n'était qu'une question de secondes…

"- Des envies ?"

Le Turk sentit son cœur accélérer, jusqu'à en être douloureux. Il mourrait d'envie que Sephiroth lui fasse l'amour, mais…

"- Je… On est en mission…"

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être courbaturé, et la tente ne se prêtait pas à leurs jeux habituels.

Sephiroth eut un moment de flottement, avant de se coller à son cadet, pour mieux se placer au dessus de lui.

"- Je serais doux…"

oO°Oo

Le matin, il était seul, et étrangement il préférait ça. Il n'aurait pas su quoi dire, ni quoi faire si Sephiroth était resté à ses côtés. Il se sentait bien, étrangement détendu. Le souvenir de la nuit précédent le fit rougir, et il prit quelques minutes pour se recomposer une attitude normale, pendant qu'il s'habillait. Lorsqu'il sortit de la tente, Sephiroth regardait fixement la cafetière en train de chauffer, comme si sa vie dépendait du moment où elle allait se mettre à siffler…

"- Salut."

Le général sursauta, avant de détourner le regard.

"- J'ai fait le café.  
>- Merci."<p>

Un silence tendu suivit cet échange plat, à peine entrecoupé de phrases courtes et nécessaires au démontage du campement. Ils se remirent en selle, et en fin de journée n'avaient toujours pas échangé le moindre mot.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Tseng n'arrêtait pas de repenser à leur dernière nuit. Sephiroth avait été particulièrement doux, attentif… L'amant rêvé. Mais pas l'amant habituel. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui en demander autant, il aurait dû se contenter de l'observer dormir, être plus attentif… Et s'il regrettait cette nuit ? S'il ne voulait plus jamais le toucher ?

oO°Oo

A la manière que Tseng avait de ne pas le regarder, Sephiroth pouvait s'imaginer le pire. Lorsque son amant s'était endormi dans ses bras, après qu'il ait pu enfin lui _faire l'amour_, il avait paniqué. Ce n'était pas dans leurs codes, pas… pas _normal._ Pas pour eux en tout cas. Ce n'était pas ce que Tseng recherchait, du moins pas chez lui. Ce n'était pas un amant banal que voulait l'utaien, et depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble il s'efforçait d'être _hors du commun_, mais là… Là il s'était laissé aller. Après la mission, ils devraient discuter. Savoir si le jeune homme tendre qu'il avait tenu dans ses bras était une illusion ou autre chose… Mais la mission passait avant tout. Tant pis s'ils passaient deux jours inconfortables, s'il devait se retenir de ne pas toucher Tseng, l'embrasser, le serrer contre lui… Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de se poser autant en dominateur lors de leur première soirée ?

D'accord, il avait récupéré Tseng après une mission d'infiltration dans une boite SM. D'accord, le brun était habillé totalement en cuir et chaînes, et d'accord, cette image lui avait donné comme unique envie de l'attacher quelque part pour le prendre sauvagement.

Cette soirée avait initié leur relation bizarre, basée purement sur le sexe, alors qu'il s'était promis d'essayer de construire quelque chose si d'aventure une relation avec le brun - qu'il visait depuis pas mal de temps - s'avérait possible. Depuis, pas question de revenir en arrière, de perdre la face, ou pire, Tseng…

oO°Oo

La mission avait été un cauchemar. Non pas parce qu'ils avaient été en danger, ou qu'il y ait eu un couac, non, ils ne s'étaient presque pas parlé.

Tseng sentait le moment où Sephiroth allait venir le voir pour le laisser tomber, comme il le méritait. Pour lui avoir fait croire qu'il était un autre, qu'il aimait s'abandonner à des jeux qui ne présentaient comme intérêt que de plaire à Sephiroth, de lui donner l'occasion de s'approcher de l'argenté… Ils firent leur rapport à Heidegger ensemble, expliquant la manière dont ils avaient détruit les quelques anti-Shinra rapidement. Parce que la Shinra ne négocie pas. Puis lorsqu'ils sortirent, Sephiroth retint le Turk par la manche.

"- On… On a besoin de discuter. Tu accepterais… On peut se retrouver en fin de journée ?"

C'était la première fois que le général cherchait ses mots devant lui. La tête dans de la ouate, Tseng accepta. Il devait être fort… La fin de la journée passa trop lentement, sa seule envie était d'en finir…

Sephiroth l'attendait dans le hall de la Shinra, et lui fit un bref sourire pour l'accueillir. Mauvais signe : le général ne souriait presque jamais… Ils se retrouvèrent dans un bar peu éloigné de leur lieu de travail, confortablement installés face à face…

"- Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ?" Demanda Tseng, faussement détendu.

Sephiroth soupira, baissa les yeux. Il fit tourner son verre entre ses mains gantées, jeta un regard à la salle trop pleine à son gout. Il voulait pouvoir s'exprimer en toute liberté, et soupira.

"- Pas ici. Trop de monde."

Sans laisser le choix à l'utaien, il se releva, laissant sur la table de quoi payer les consommations, et traina son amant à l'extérieur, dans des ruelles au hasard, jusqu'à ce que Tseng se dégage pour s'arrêter.

"- Stop. Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, Seph', pas la peine de me faire mariner une heure, viens en aux faits."

L'argenté eut un regard presque blessé, et inspira.

"- Je… Au sujet de la dernière nuit…"

La transformation de Tseng fut, aux yeux du général, immédiate. Le masque de fermeté du brun se fissura, il sembla se tasser sur lui-même, l'air affolé.

"- Je sais que c'était une erreur, je suis désolé… j'aurais jamais dû insister pour qu'on dorme ensemble, je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes forcé de me faire plaisir, Sephiroth, je te le demanderai plus, alors… Ne me largue pas… Je ne voulais pas t'écœurer… "

L'utaien s'arrêta lorsqu'il sentit sa voix partir dans les aigus, et baissa la tête. Il se crispa lorsque la main de l'argenté se tendit vers son visage, préparé à recevoir un coup, mais au contraire Sephiroth le força à relever le visage. Il avait l'air bouleversé, les pupilles habituelles verticales dilatées à en être presque rondes…

"- Tseng, je… Tu ne m'écœures pas, loin de là… Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis de telles idées en tête ?  
>- Tu me parles plus depuis qu'on a…"<p>

Sephiroth le fit taire d'un baiser, sans réellement comprendre.

"- C'était plutôt toi qui m'évitais… Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser… C'est… Juste, je ne savais pas quoi dire, ou comment agir… J'avais peur que… Tu m'en veuilles, ou que je t'aie déçu…"

Tseng eut un petit rire, se redressant pour embrasser son amant.

"- On est juste deux énormes imbéciles."

Sephiroth acquiesça, serrant le brun contre lui. Il aimait tellement cette sensation, le monde aurait pu cesser d'exister autour d'eux…

La sonnerie du PHS de Tseng les sortit de leur bulle, et l'utaien se décolla de lui.

"- Désolé, c'est Veld, faut que je réponde…"

Sephiroth s'écarta légèrement, tout en gardant prisonnière la main du brun dans la sienne. A la fin de la conversation, Tseng lui jeta un regard désolé.

"- Mission urgente, je pars dans 20 minutes. On continue à mon retour ?"

Leurs mains se serrèrent, alors que le général hochait la tête. Il y eut un léger flottement, jusqu'à ce que Tseng se rapproche, embrassant son amant avec douceur.

"- Je t'aime." Murmura-t-il, avant de lui tourner le dos, marchant vers la Shinra.

oO°Oo

La sonnerie sèche de son PHS le réveilla en sursaut.

"- Tseng." Décrocha-t-il, déjà alerte.  
>"- <strong>Il y a eu un… problème à Nibelheim. Ta mission actuelle est annulée. L'hélicoptère survolera ta position d'ici 20 minutes. Tiens-toi prêt. Tu diriges la mission.<strong>"

Le Turk acquiesça, terminant rapidement le coup de fil pour préparer ses affaires et regarda sa montre. 16h. Il avait à peine dormi 3h sur les deux derniers jours, et prit le temps de se préparer une dose de café à réveiller un mort, accompagnée de cachets de vitamine et de caféine. Pour que Veld le relève d'une planque, c'était forcément grave.

C'était Reno qui pilotait, et deux autres Turks l'accompagnaient, encadrant le Professeur Hojo. Tseng s'installa à côté du pilote, s'attacha après avoir balancé son sac d'affaires derrière. Ses collègues avaient la mine soucieuse, crispée.

"- Résumé de la situation.  
>- Nibelheim est en flammes, la plupart des habitants ont été tués. Le SOLDAT a été dépêché pour s'occuper de la ville. Nous sommes là pour enquêter sur la situation, et rapatrier les éventuels survivants de la Shinra. A priori, tout est parti du réacteur.<br>- Les éventuels survivants ?"  
>Reno fronça les sourcils.<br>"- Ah, c'est vrai que t'étais pas là. Le général Sephiroth était en visite officielle sur le site du réacteur…"  
>L'utaien ferma les yeux, soudain pris de vertiges.<br>"- Eh mec, ça va ?"

Il s'entendit grogner une réponse sur le manque de sommeil, et une injonction au roux de se concentrer sur l'hélicoptère.

oO°Oo

Le soleil levant donnait à Nibelheim brûlée un air envoûtant. Il s'était assis à quelques pas de l'entrée du réacteur dès qu'on avait plus eu besoin de lui, et était resté les yeux grands ouverts sur le vide depuis.

Non pas que le carnage à l'intérieur l'aie particulièrement ébranlé si ça n'avait pas été des gens qu'il connaissait. Des … _amis_. Qu'il avait laissé partir avec Hojo, sans faire un geste pour eux.

Son métier l'écœurait profondément, sa propre vie. Sa lâcheté.

Même s'il s'était porté volontaire pour descendre près du cœur du réacteur, après avoir entrevu l'éclat de Masamune. Un fol espoir l'avait saisi, réduit à néant lorsqu'il avait retrouvé un morceau du trench-coat de Sephiroth, ensanglanté et brûlé. S'il n'était pas mort lorsqu'il était tombé, le réacteur avait fini de le digérer.

Un instant, sa tête était devenue vide, sa main s'était approchée du mousqueton qui retenait son harnais. Il voulait juste rejoindre son amant… Mais déjà on le hissait, et il avait laissé ses réflexes prendre le dessus. Agir comme un automate devant les demandes absurdes d'Hojo, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin plus personne n'aie besoin de lui.

D'un geste machinal, il sortit son révolver, soudain lourd dans sa main engourdie. Il aurait voulu pouvoir crier, pleurer, mais absolument rien ne voulait sortir.

Lentement, il abaissa le cran de sureté, ouvrit la bouche pour placer le canon contre son palais.

"- Tseng !"

Il retira l'arme de son emplacement, remit le cran avant de se retourner vers Reno qui arrivait vers lui en courant.

"- Besoin que tu cosigne un rapport." Dit le roux, reprenant son souffle.

Tseng hocha la tête et se leva mécaniquement, rangeant son arme sous le regard étonné de son collègue.

"- Tseng…? Tu… Tu te sens bien ?"

Il voulu répondre, ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit.

"- Tseng ?" répéta encore Reno, se rapprochant.

L'utaien s'écroula à genoux, incapable de faire un pas de plus, de retourner _là bas_…

Il entendait vaguement Reno l'appeler, alors que sa vision se brouillait petit à petit, comme s'il cessait de fonctionner peu à peu. Sephiroth était mort.

Aucun intérêt qu'il continue à exister…

Des bras se passèrent autour de ses épaules, on força sa tête à se poser contre quelque chose, une épaule surement.

Il se sentait très calme, et ferma les yeux, sourd aux interjections inquiètes de Reno.

Il voulait juste oublier…

Il sombra.

Fin.

* * *

><p><strong>NDLA :<strong> Pas taper ? Enfin, si vous voulez le faire, n'hésitez pas, y'a des reviews pour ça !


End file.
